


Distractions

by Akifuyu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifuyu/pseuds/Akifuyu
Summary: Kougami's been too absorbed in the same cold case, and Ginoza won't deny he's worried. But telling Kougami the obvious won't pry him from his desk. He needs something better. A tempting distraction.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Distractions

Kougami was sat over his desk, reading through files for what must've been the ten millionth time. He was going no where as of late. He was either compleatly lost or just in a stalemate for now. And it was stressing him out. So badly that he wasn't performing his best out on investigations, in fact. It was bugging him to no end, and it was pissing Ginoza off even more. Ginoza couldn't work with him in this state. And it was such a stupid thing to be holding onto. "Kougami." He called once he was stood near the couch. "Jesus. What today? I'm destroying myself? I'm chasing cold leads?" Kougami snorted, not looking away from the files. "Partly. You need to take a break. It's midnight." Ginoza sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose before crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't give me the 'i'm close to something' shit. You've been close to the exact same thing ever since you started. And that's nothing." The inspector said coldly. "I am close to something! Or closer, at least.. and i'll sleep later. Since when do you care about your hounds? Go home. Don't bitch about me needing sleep when you do too." Kougami looked back for a second before returning to his work. Ginoza was about to open his mouth to snap at him, but he took a second to calm himself. Just snapping at him would do no good.

He sighed, taking his glasses off and throwing them on the couch as he went to Kougami. "Kou, come on." He said with a gentler tone, sliding his hands down from Kougami's shoulders to his chest until he was draped over his old partner. "Just leave it for tonight." He coaxed, ghosting a kiss over the other's ear. "I'm not in the mood tonight, Gin." He glared softly at the other and took a cigarette from the nearly empty packet on his desk, putting it between his lips. "Not even if i'm willing to be the submissive?" Ginoza asked, taking the cigarette before Kougami could light it. Kougami looked over at the other male properly, his interesting having peaked. "Are you? You're not going to try and get on top again?" He asked in slight disbelief. Ginoza didn't submit often. He was more of a power bottom. So him offering to be submissive was a rare, and welcomed, distraction. "You ask to much when you're worked up." He threw the cigarette onto the desk and pulled Kougami closer to him by the collar of his shirt. "Kiss me and you'll find out." He said, barely finishing before Kougami was out of his seat and kissing Ginoza roughly. The inspector absent-mindedly swept his hand over the desk, brushing papers and pens aside. One a small space was somewhat clear, the Enforcer easily lifted his slim partner up and set him on the desk. Their passion kiss continued for what felt like minutes until they needed to break for air. Once they had, Kougami's lips had latched onto Ginoza neck. Leaving a trail of light hickeys as it moved down. Ginoza held the back of Kougami's head with one hand, the other fiddling with the buttons on his shirt to get it off. Once it was at least open, Kougami's kisses trailed down there too. "Lets not on your desk, hm?" Ginoza breathed out. "Couch then?" Kougami asked, pulling the slim man against his body. Once giving a nod of approval, their heated session was swiftly moved to the couch.

‐---------------‐-------------‐----------------------------------‐----------------------

"Come on, Kou. It's only been a year since you were put down here. You've barely changed." Ginoza sighed, lightly nuzzling against the other mans' chest. Ginoza's plan of distracting Kougami had worked. They'd worn themselves down, so now they were just chatting until they were lulled to sleep by the sound of the others' voice. Ginoza was also curled up on Kougami's bare chest, since the two were laying on a small couch. "I have changed, Gin. For one, I'm a criminal now. That's classed as changing." The larger man chuckled, winding his fingers through Ginoza's hair absent-mindedly. "And that's all. You're still the same wild card. Still the same Kou." Ginoza said more sternly. "I'm not gonna argue then. But you're still the same Gin who gave me head outside." Kougami laughed softly. "The time in the high school bathroom, the time in the alley when we were on duty or the time in the alley when we were off duty?" The other asked, looking up at his old partner from the comfort of his chest. "On duty. You were so pissed about it. Threatening to bite my dick off if I didn't cum sooner." Kougami chuckled lowly at the memory, removing his hand from Ginoza's hair and wrapping it back around him. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into that.. the worst moment of my career, for sure. If someone would have come to look-" "-for us then we would've been fired. I know. You've only lectured me on it ten times." Kougami rolled his eyes. "Make it ten plus a self lecture." Ginoza laughed.

Kougami yawned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Mm.. how long do you think we'll stay like this?" Kougami asked, shutting his eyes. "Cuddling? Until morning. Friends with benefits? Until one of us finds a good partner. Co-workers? Until someone finds out about us and we're fired." Ginoza said, making Kougami chuckle. "You've got no faith in me keeping my mouth shut, huh?" He put one arm behind his head and opened his eyes a bit to look at Ginoza. "I'm on the fence about it. You wouldn't bring it up normally but knowing you there's a fair chance it would slip. If someone pushed the right buttons." He explained. "Well-" Kougami yawned. "My mouth will be shut for as long as this lasts. Now go to sleep. I'm about ready to." His eyes fell shut again. Ginoza laid his head over Kougami's heart, letting the dull thud help him into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight, Kou." He mumbled. Kougami moved a hand to rub Ginoza's head lightly. "Night, Gin." He mumbled back before sleep took him. Ginoza wasn't far behind at all, being pulled into sleep by the soothing sound of Kougami's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part two where Ginoza needs the distraction if people like this one. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
